


Forever and always, with you

by QuietButNotSilent



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bad Jokes, Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Peril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButNotSilent/pseuds/QuietButNotSilent
Summary: Aka 30 Serard Ficlets
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 80
Kudos: 33





	1. Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> Updates irregular for now.
> 
> The full list of prompts is [here](https://quietnotsilent16.tumblr.com/post/615288161320484865/30-day-ficlet-prompts-bowling-doing-something) on my [tumblr](https://quietnotsilent16.tumblr.com)

"Geri!" Sergio shouts as he sees his boyfriend slip and fall.

An idiot. He's an absolute idiot. Like, what was he thinking, he'd seen the caution signs and even had a little giggle at them. Maybe that should've alerted Sergio on what was to come.

But seeing as it didn't, what he is seeing is his precious on his bottom sliding down to the end of a bowling lane. All because he couldn't keep himself in line, and behind the line.

It's like toy story 3 all over again, except this time it's a black and white film, dramatic music playing in the background as the main character dies in slow motion. Great.

So yes, Sergio had a strong urge to throw a bowling ball at Geri’s head before all this started, but he does pause for a moment, contemplating whether he should actually save his boyfriend or whether to just leave him to sort it out himself. 

He comes to the conclusion that he is not Geri who would indeed leave Sergio or film him depending on how he was feeling. Sergio is competitive, not heartless.

So he shouts for some assistance, and no one comes. Just his luck that all the staff have disappeared.

He looks back to see Geri stood up and walking back towards him. Although is it really walking if he is simply dragging his feet as if he was ice skating...

"You ok there Cariño?"

"Am _I_ ok? Are _you_ ok? You just fell down a bowling lane!" Sergio yells.

“I didn’t fall Sergio, I just took the cha cha slide a little too far that’s all," he says with a grin.

"Bowling shoes are not dancing shoes, and even if they were now is not the time!"

"I think this is a perfect time, for I am the winner here."

"I think you'll find that you’re not."

He looks up at the board above us and sees that Sergio has won by a single point.

"Yeah ok so I’m going to go back and fall to my doom again now," Geri says, his tone laced with despair.

"Good."


	2. Day Trip

“This is a really nice trip Geri,” Sergio smiles.

“It’s no problem really,” Geri blushed, not expecting the compliment.

“I always said that if someone gave me the chance of a free air balloon ride I’d have to take them up in their offer.”

Gerard looked at him knowing that yes he could try and stop the torrent of jokes that was about to follow, but he might as well just resign to his fate now because once Sergio has his mind on something there’s really nothing he can do.

“You know, a friend of mine owned a balloon company, but sadly he had to close it. Couldn’t keep up with the cost of inflation.”

“Sergio.”

“One time I went to a circus and I saw a lion get into a hot air balloon basket. It caused quite an uproar.”

“Sergio as lovely as your little _anecdotes_ are you really need to stop.”

"Really Geri it’s not good to talk so much hot air,” Sergio says with a grin looking out into the open landscape beneath them.

"Make a hot air balloon pun one more time and you'll be taking the express route back to the ground."

"That is very mean, you’re blowing things out of proportion! And anyway, I’m the only one around here who’s allowed to mildly endanger people," Sergio says.

"Ok ok so I wouldn't follow through but I'd rather not start tempting fate and shake the basket of this death trap," Geri replies as he walks over to the edge, joining him in staring into oblivion as they drift up and away from the ground to be in their special place.

"Like this you mean?" Sergio says as he violently shakes the basket making Geri trip over.

"Yes! Exactly like that!"

"Ok then. I know what not to do next time now."

"Ok fine. Just relax and don't do anything else for now yeah?" Geri asks, but it’s too late.

He turns around to see Sergio stood there attempting to punch the balloon repeatedly.

"COME ON MOTHER NATURE SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!"

"Jesus can we not have one day where I don't feel like my life is in danger?!"

"No, that would be a let down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: Hot air balloon jokes make up 27% of this ficlet


	3. Dancing

"A dance, my darling?" Sergio proposed with a slight smirk after turning on some slow music.

"But I'm wearing jeans. Everyone knows you can't dance in jeans," Geri protested, not really feeling in the dancing mood, little did he know...

"Can't dance in jeans, eh? Come here and I'll show you exactly how." Sergio retorted, he was going to get what he wanted.

"Seriously?"

"Scared?" 

Gerard's eyes darkened and stood from their seat. A challenge has always been the thing to use to get him to do whatever you wanted.

He stepped up towards Sergio, "Show me then."

So Sergio placed an arm around Geri's waist and pulled them closer, so they were mere millimetres from touching. He retracted the arm to move Geri's hands around his neck, then placed one hand on either side of him to steady them.

"Now you follow what I do." Sergio smiled gently.

He took a small step to turn them both, Geri mirroring him. They slowly glided around the room, Sergio leading the way, swaying gently to the music still playing softly in the background.

He managed to break their eye contact long enough to tilt his head up slightly so their two foreheads touched.

"I was right, no?" He asked.

Geri could only hum in agreement as he couldn't find the words to respond.


	4. Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this prompt came from but it ended up on my list so here goes...

It's too early in the morning and Geri can barely think, but his mind clears from its fogginess as Sergio wanders into the kitchen where he’s sat munching on some toast.

"What on earth are those?" Gerard asks.

"What are what?" He monotones.

He grabs a slice of bread and starts buttering it for his breakfast, completely ignoring the situation.

"The ears. You have four ears,” Geri replies, probably sounding shocked, but wouldn't anyone be?

Sergio looks up for a moment, just long enough to catch Geri’s eye before returning to his bread.

"Now I've heard the term four-eyes, but four years, no idea." He says incredulously as if he doesn't know.

"Sergio, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you have kitten ears on your head," Geri states, the playing around is turning serious now.

"So what if I do?" Sergio says with a single eyebrow arched.

"I'd tell you to come over here." 

He prowls over where Geri is sat on a barstool at their kitchen top.

"And now?" He stares at Geri almost challenging him to do something, waiting for the next move.

"You look very cute." 

Geri reaches out to stroke the ears and of course he 'accidentally' brushes Sergio’s hair as he does so. Who would pass up an opportunity to touch that soft mop? 

He leans into the touch making a contented sound and Geri comes to the conclusion that he definitely needs to do this more often.

"You're becoming an actual cat, did I just hear a purr?" he teases.

"Don't be mean, you know I like my hair being stroked like that." Sergio pouts a little, all that does is add to the look and he knows it.

"Come sit down then and I'll carry on," Geri says, it's for him more than Sergio if he’s being honest, very therapeutic.

"Ok," he squeaks.

He gives in and takes the seat next to me, trying and failing to eat the bread as he relaxes into Geri’s side.


	5. I’ve cream

"Ah! My head!" Geri cries out.

”Yeah, it's big what's new?" Sergio remarks because seriously this guy needs to learn to chill.

"Now is not the time! Ice cream is one of the worst things to ever grace this dump of a planet," He shrieks.

"Normally you are all about the ice cream..." Sergio wonders because seriously, his boyfriend has a problem.

Whether it is rain or shine, Geri is there with his ice cream, even if he gets stared down by an old woman and told he's a bad influence on children.

"Yeah well, not when it makes my brain hurt like a rabbit on a see-saw."

"Well don't shove it in your mouth all at once then," Sergio giggles, he's being ridiculous, and what type of a comparison is that?!

"Brain freeze is no laughing matter! I could die."

"You know what else you can die from? Laughter. And I'm heading that way." Sergio responds pretty much on the brink of tears.

"You're so mean to me." He sulks.

"Maybe but I'm taking the pain away with my bullying, no?"


	6. Doing something ridiculous

"What the hell are you doing Sergio, it's 3am?" 

"I'm vacuuming Gerard, I thought that would be obvious," Sergio says wielding a vacuum cleaner in a way unknown to man.

"And I thought I had a normal boyfriend but here we are." Geri drowsily mumbles.

"What was that?" 

"Why, are you vacuuming the ceiling, if I dare ask?" Exasperation laced in his voice.

"Because there is dust Gerard! Do you know how many people are killed by dust? No neither do I but I bet it's lots. We cannot take chances!" Sergio replies, sounding as frustrated as a confused cat doing the hokey pokey.

"To die from dust you'd have to inhale quite a lot of it, you know."

"Did you see how much dust was up here? No, you did not."

"That's probably because there wasn't enough to see."

"Do you want to choke on dust, Gerard?!"

"Sergio I swear—"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuust."

"Fine, just- come back to bed soon yeah?" 

"Will do!" Sergio says with a grin as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Apart from the dust of course.


	7. In formal wear

Sergio smiled at Geri. A massive smile. He looked ridiculous. 

Anyone who saw him would think he was slightly crazy, it was an ugly smile, but it was beautiful too. 

"What are you looking at?" Geri said, smiling shyly, a pink tint coming to his cheeks.

"You," Sergio replies simply.

"Ok."

Sergio walks towards him, slowly as if he was approaching a wild animal. Then he reached out and straightened Geri's tie.

"You should wear a suit more often," He grinned, "You could almost say it... suits you!"

"Please never speak those cursed words again. And yeah I'll wear one, I just need a reason."

"Is impressing me with your dazzling looks, not enough?" Sergio asks slightly sarcastically.

"It will take more than flattery to tear me away from my beloved hoodies on a regular basis."

Sergio looks at him knowingly and says, "it was worth a shot."

Geri just shrugged as he fixes the last bit of his hair in the mirror and moved to open the door.


	8. Going shopping

"Geriiiiiii?" 

"Yes, dear?"

"You see, the last time I went shopping, all the bags were cutting the circulation off from my fingers because of their weight, so I was wondering . . ." He states with large implications.

And it was pretty obvious what those implications were, forcing (but not really) Gerard to respond, "yes I'll carry your bags when we go."

"I love you so much, like, I don't think I've ever really had the chance to tell you but now seems like the perfect time because honestly, this might just be the best thing you've ever done for me, not gonna lie," Sergio rambles.

Geri quirks his eyebrow and responds, "The best thing? Surely there's been better stuff than holding a shopping bag for your love?" 

"Oh, no-no-no. Doing this shows you are strong, reliable, and ready to advance our relationship."

"And how on Earth did you come to such a conclusion?" Geri sighs with exasperation flooding the air.

"Those who shop together, stay together," Sergio replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Makes perfect sense."

Geri grins and starts to tie his laces.


	9. Wearing each other’s clothes

Whether to say theft or cute Geri is unsure. What a little devil, thinking it's ok to take his clothes like that, and to wear them as well, outrageous!

But then again, it’s Sergio and he's all snuggled up and cozy-looking and there's nothing Geri wants to do more than pet him because ahhhhh his hair is flopping over his face so you can barely see his closed eyes, just his nose sticking out from under them.

But it's Gerard we are talking about here. No mercy no regrets.

He shakes Sergio awake, sleeps cycles be dammed. He blinks awake and looks up through groggy eyes.

**"I will find you and I will skin you but it won’t be your skin because it will be that hoodie because I live you too much to ever touch you in a harmful way because I may be slightly annoyed but at least I have feelings!"**

Monologue complete.

"If you really had feelings you'd come and cuddle me because I am cold just like your heart," Sergio mumbles, still too out of it to deal with the rage towards his sweet face.

"Ok," Geri concedes, "you win this time."

"I win every time."

"Nooop you don't."

"You sure?" Sergio asks as his boyfriend climbs onto the bed next to him.

He's getting exactly what he wants, Geri thinks as he mentally facepalms. 

_I'm so dumb._


	10. Playing board games

"Geri smacking pigeons is not a board game. Not a board game at all," Sergio says almost unbelieving of what he is hearing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Hit the pigeon is one of my favourite games," Geri replies within the second, not taking any time to dwell on his words and see how ridiculous he is being.

"Just because you got whacked by one last week when it came out of a bush, doesn't mean you can get revenge on random ones."

"No offence dear, but I'm 90% sure it does. They get what they deserve."

"You really have no idea how stupid you sound," Sergio tells him incredulously.

"How incredulous you sound as you tell me a lie, I do not sound stupid, I sound as logical as a bees existence."

"According to all laws of aviation, there is no reason for a bee to be able to fly. That means that what you are saying is completely irrational."

"I thought we were playing board games not quoting the bee movie," Geri snarks.

"There is never a time when the bee movie is not relevant.” 

"The bee movie has nothing to do with a wild pigeon."

"That my dear is where you are wrong."


	11. Watching the other sleep

It’s been a long day and all Sergio wants to do is crash out, but when he gets home, what sight graces his eyes?

Geri. He looks almost, cute?

He’s all curled up on the sofa in a ball with about seven blankets around him. He’s clutching the edge of one of them as if he were cuddling it, although it’s probably more him subconsciously trying to keep himself on the sofa, he only just fits.

Sergio let out a little laugh as he thinks how their roles are usually reversed, oh how the tables have turned.

That sounds a bit creepy.

He supposes this whole situation is a tad strange, he’s here watching another human in their most vulnerable state. If Sergio were someone else, or if they weren’t so close, this would be a call-the-police type of scenario.

He feels really weird now.

...

Sorry, Geri.

But he really can’t deny that he looks like a caterpillar in its cocoon. When he wakes up it’ll be like the awakening of a little butterfly. His eyes so vibrant yet so soft, fluttering open so he can face the world.

Sergio perches on the edge of the sofa filling the small space that was left and reaches out to touch Geri’s hair. He probably shouldn’t, what if he wakes up? But then again he’s like a slightly larger than usual kitten, so soft and cuddly.

He won’t.

There’ll be time for that later when Geri’s able to enjoy it. Because he does, no matter how much he tries to deny it.

Staying here seems pointless so Sergio goes and takes his jacket and bag off. He might as well have two cups of tea ready for when his boyfriend wakes up.

Sergio is often told a gentle shot of caffeine is the best when you first wake up. He wonders if that changes when the tea is out of a Madrid mug...


	12. Needing the other

The creak and slam of the front door force Geri out of his daydream. Sergio's home.

"Geri?" He all but whimpers, this isn't good.

Geri races into the hall where Sergio is stood on the brink of tears and engulfs him in a massive hug, "bad day?" he asks as if the answer isn't obvious.

"Come on then," He says softly as he guides Sergio into the lounge and sits him on the sofa.

"Thanks," Sergio mutters. Geri looks at him with sad eyes, he shouldn't have to thank him, any decent human would do the same.

"It's ok, hot chocolate?" Geri suggests, there's no point fighting Sergio and he's freezing cold.

"Sure."

Geri gently wraps a big fluffy blanket around him, Sergio looks so cute as a mini human burrito. He doesn’t vocalize these thoughts, of course, Sergio would object to even the smallest hint of being cute.

The promised hot chocolate is almost ready and the smell is great. It gets poured into two mugs because there was no way Geri was missing out on a hot chocolate party...

He carefully walks back over with them and hands Sergio a mug, he takes a sip and gives his boyfriend a small smile and a thank you. That's a start.

"Am I good to sit here?" Geri enquires and gestures to the space behind Sergio.

He gives a small nod so Geri climbs in the corner of the sofa behind him after setting his hot chocolate down on the side table and pulls Sergio towards him. He grabs another blanket and put it over the both of them, it was chilly after all.

They sit in perfect silence as they drink their hot chocolates, content with swimming in each other's company, no words need to be spoken, Sergio needs some gentle quiet time.

When they finish Geri takes both mugs and places them on the table gently instead of slamming them down as he usually would, he feels theatrics wouldn’t really be appreciated at the moment, and he picks up the book they’ve been reading, showing it to Sergio as a silent question.

Sergio slowly nods his head so Geri opens the book, holding it in one hand to page turn and resting one hand in Sergio’s hair.

Geri continues to read and play with his hair until Sergio finally relaxes and Geri knows he's fallen asleep.

Geri knows he would never be forgiven he dared to read ahead so he sets the book down, curls up closer to Sergio, and closes his eyes.


	13. Holding hands

_It’s all for the good of the team, team bonding. It’s what’s best, if we want to do well this is what’s needed._ The reassurances spin around in Gerard’s head, the only thing keeping his breathing steady. 

Putting it simply, he feels pretty pathetic. Thirty years old and unable to go through a haunted house without freaking out, hell they aren’t even in the door yet and he’s panicking. It’s not like he can ask anyone for help either, they’d just laugh at him and call him a baby.

“You can hold my hand if you want,” he hears from a voice next to him. Turning round to find it’s the owner he sees Sergio Ramos looking at him with gentle eyes and a soft smile, no trace of mockery at all. Well, this is new.

It’s not that Geri doesn’t like Sergio or that he doesn’t get along with him, it’s just Sergio doesn’t really seem like the type of person that would hold your hand because you were a bit scared. He’s the one who normally seems to be doing the laughing.

”No way I’m not a kid,” Geri responds. As nice as it sounds he can’t be seen as weak or childish, the team would never let him live it down. Especially if it somehow made it onto the Clásico group chat... he doesn’t need the entire Barça squad knowing about this too.

“I won’t judge,” Sergio says, still looking patiently at Geri, it’s like he knows exactly how Gerard feels and is just waiting for him to accept the help that is being offered to him.

“I’m not scared Sergio,” Gerard says perhaps a little too quickly. He’s met with a shrug from Sergio who looks away but keeps himself firmly by Geri’s side.

Geri’s breathing only increases as they walk through the entrance but he manages to keep it together, nothing giving him away so far. Cue a small noise from the corner of the first room. He jumps a mile and instinctively throws his arm out to clutch whatever is the closest thing to him.

He looks down to find that it’s Sergio’s hand. Great.

Gerard sees the corner of Sergio’s mouth turn upwards into a little smile, and yes while he could pull his hand away and get all defensive, he just decides to stay as he is. 

Whatever it takes to get through this nightmare of a trip, nothing to do with his new close proximity to Sergio at all.


	14. Thunderstorms

“Can’t sleep?” Gerard asks looking over to where he knows Sergio is lying, even if he can’t see him through the dark. His friend has been tossing and turning for at least an hour now and the distress that comes over him every time there’s a crack of thunder is obvious.

“I won’t lie to you it’s kind of hard when there’s rain slapping the windows at the intensity it is,” Sergio says through gritted teeth, embarrassed that Gerard has picked up on his behaviour. He’s a 32-year-old man for god's sake, but he can’t sleep through a little thunderstorm. It’s pathetic and now he’s going to get the piss taken out of him.

“Wanna come over here,” Geri asks softly, not even a hint of mockery much to Sergio’s surprise.

“That will help how?” Sergio can’t help but be suspicious. Years of being taunted about this little problem of his don’t exactly go away after one line of reassurance.

“If we cuddle close enough your ears will be covered and then you can’t hear the rain and then you’ll fall asleep.”

“Is this a tried and tested method,” Sergio says looking skeptical. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Geri to help him, it’s just that many have tried and failed in the past. Why should this time be any different?

“It’s how I used to help my brother when we were kids,” Geri responds, looking at Sergio as if this whole thing was taking him back to then and Sergio is just a small child that needs looking after.

“I guess I can trust you then.” Even if Sergio doesn’t manage to sleep, at least he’ll have someone with him and he’ll be warm. 

He stands up and moves over to the other bed, making it almost the entire way through the dark, but his last few steps are lit up by a sudden lightning strike. The contrast causes Sergio to jump and practically fall onto the bed where Gerard has helpfully pulled the covers back for him to get under.

Thankfully Gerard doesn’t say anything, just throws the duvet over the two of them again and pulls Sergio close to him and holds him against his chest so he’s practically engulfing Sergio. If this doesn’t help then nothing will.

After a few minutes, Geri finally feels Sergio start to relax and soon enough his breathing evens out to show he’s asleep. So yes, the decrease in thunder volume may have been the storm just moving away from them, but Geri is hardly going to declare that if he gets to keep Sergio cuddled up to him like this on a more regular basis.


	15. Everyday things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s from a kind of random POV but I’ve had a little writers block, hopefully back to daily updates soon

Lucho feels like it’s every day he ends up in this situation. Sat behind his desk in his office, Ramos and Piqué on the other side, looking down at their laps like misbehaving children.

“Damn! What the hell is wrong with you two?!” he sighs. Over time his mood in these little meetings has gone from angry, to irritated, to mildly annoyed, to his current state. Exasperated.

“We love each other,” Gerard says, looking up from the floor for the first time since they walked in here and sounding so sincere it’s almost believable. Almost.

“Gerard you tried to push him off a bridge.” 

“Typical Tuesday,” Sergio shrugs, not even bothered by the fact that he could’ve died today.

It’s a weird relationship the two men have Lucho thinks to himself as he dismisses them, but if Spain keeps doing well, perhaps management should just leave them to it. Then he might finally get a break.


End file.
